Ellyn Stern
Ellyn Stern is an American actress, director and voice actress. She's married to voice actor Richard Epcar. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *The Wisdom of the Gnomes (1987) - Helena (ep9), Laura (ep11), Witch (ep19) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Bling (2016) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Space Dogs (2012) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Wrinkles (2014) - Rosario 'Web Animation' *Breaking News: Fake Trump Cartoons (2017) - Crying Nazi's Mom (ep9) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Fighting Spirit (2006) - Kimura's Mother (ep63), Tomiko *Genma Wars (2003) - Parome *Lupin the 3rd: Part II (2003-2006) - Cornelia, Girl B (ep67), Laura Jaws (ep69), Marguerite Tiffany (ep64), Miss Killer (ep46), Mrs. Queen (ep72), Naked Woman (ep18), Paradise Queen (ep22), Rafura (ep41), Rich Woman (ep19), Waitress (ep68) *Lupin the Third (2017) - Elena Gotti (ep7), Mama (ep9), News Anchor (ep6) *MÄR: Märchen Awakens Romance (2006) - Jack's Mother *Metal Fighter Miku (1998) - Additional Voices *Noein: to your other self (2006-2007) - Miyuki Goto *Skip Beat! (2017) - Mrs. Taisho (Announced) *Swiss Family Robinson (1989) - Actress 1 (ep6), Aunt Schwartz (ep2), Catherine Edwards, Emily, Emily's Grandmother (ep5), Gossiping Woman (ep4), Marie (ep2), Woman A (ep2) *Teknoman (1994) - Additional Voices *Vampire Princess Miyu (2002) - Housewife A (ep18), Moru (ep20), Sato (ep21) *Zenki (2001-2002) - Additional Voices 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Fighting Spirit: Champion Road TV Special (2006) - Tomiko *Lupin the Third: Blood Seal of the Eternal Mermaid (2019) - Masae Tohdoh, Yao Bikuni, Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Armitage III: Poly-Matrix (1997) - Rosalind *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Masaki Kurosaki *Lupin III: The Legend of the Gold of Babylon (2018) - Rosetta, Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie I (1999) - Fruiterer *Royal Space Force: The Wings of Honnêamise (2000) - Republic News Narrator, Warrant Officer Tenz Kovikh *The Legend of Manxmouse (1990) - Frederic's Wife, Marjorie Manxcat, Wife *WXIII: Patlabor (2003) - Dispatcher, Kieko Misaki, Sign Language Interpreter, Stage Actress 'OVA - Dubbing' *Armitage III (1995) - Additional Voices *Fight!! Spirit of the Sword (2000) - Himeno (Yukinojo) *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (2011-2014) - Martha Carbine 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Generations (2016) - Agatha (ep3), Board Member (ep16) Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Freeze Me (2002) - Additional Voices *Onmyoji (2003) - Toko 'Movies - Dubbing' *Operation Condor (1997) - ADR Walla Group 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Suburra: Blood on Rome (2019) - Spadino's Mom Video Games 'Video Games' *Inherit the Earth: Quest for the Orb (1994) - Additional Voices *Might and Magic: World of Xeen (1994) - Additional Voices *Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer (2000) - Additional Voices *ParaWorld (2006) - Ada 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Blue Dragon (2007) - Jiro's Mother, Marumaro's Mother *Bushido Blade 2 (1998) - Tsubame *Galerians (2000) - Computer, Dorothy, Elsa, Woman in Distress *Jade Cocoon: Story of the Tamamayu (1999) - Mu, Phio, Ra *Project Sylpheed (2007) - Additional Voices *Shadow Hearts: Covenant (2004) - Veronica, Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (44) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (38) *Years active on this wiki: 1987-2019. Category:American Voice Actors